


The Silver Lining in a Zombie Apocalypse

by Clexaaiseverything (TheFriendlyChip)



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff and eventually smut, I will add new characters as the story develops, a lot of portraying of Elyza Lex, slowburn, soulmate kind of story, this is going to be a long one and I'm updating as often as I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyChip/pseuds/Clexaaiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex and her companion are trying to survive in the mess of a zombie apocalypse.<br/>She is starting to lose hope when she meets this new girl.<br/>Can she allow herself to have hope? To love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Down The Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza is having a silent - yet ironic - moment in a cathedral when she suddenly hears a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published story - ever - and I'm really excited to portray Elyza Lex. As tagged above it's going to be a slowburn, (but I promise that I won't take long before we meet Alicia ;)).  
> I hope you like it!  
> PS. A huge thanks to @commandergreeneyes who has given me some very constructive feedback & suggestions.

Elyza doesn’t even know why she sits here in the church, when there is a zombie apocalypse going on in the world outside. It’s more of a cathedral really, with majestic pillars build in stone and painted white with calcium. Some of the roof has been destroyed so it leaves a spot on the floor that's painted yellow by the sun. Elyza figures the roof must’ve been destroyed during the military bombings before they left the town for good.

Elyza came to the city when the soldiers where still trying to save us all from this mess. She watched as they builded a wall so high, that even Donald Trump would approve. People were scared and soon the military realized, that this was bigger than any machine gun could handle.  
The virus soon begun to spread inside the walls. If it weren't for her daily cigaret with the chief officer, she wouldn't be sitting here today. He broke military code when he told her about the bombings.  
She drove out of the city just in time to see them do their job and light the city up, as some kind of morbid fireworks. She quivers at the unpleasant memory and comes back to the present.

It’s quiet – almost too quiet, but she doesn’t want to worry about zombies right now. Going to church, is one of the only normal things she get to do. A smirk finds it’s way to her face, when she come to think of the irony of being here, since she must be a huge sinner in many Christians eyes. But God doesn’t care, as long as people are genuinely happy – at least, that’s what Elyza believes.

The silence is broken by a sudden rustling sound behind the altar. Elyza’s pulse raises as her left hand travels down to the weapon, she has put in her waistband. She listens, all senses hightened, focused on the possible threat not many feet from where she sits. As she grabs her knife, she slowly stands up and begin sneaking out of the bench arrangements and onto the aisle, all while not looking away from the altar for one second.

Elyza doesn’t realize that she was holding her breath, until her head becomes dizzy as a result of the missing oxygen. Normally she wouldn’t feel this so quickly but mixed with the nearly absence of sleep and food, it’s understandable. She stands still for a moment, collecting herself. Come on, Elyza. You've done this so many times already, so are you really going to pass out over a freaking sound in a cathedral?!

She quickly shakes her head as if it would help her move on. Psychologically it must have had an effect because she sees how her feet is moving towards the altar once again. Eliza is completely sure, that the mystery sound must be another dead man walking. It's been countless days since she last saw another living being, so she had kind of lost hope in finding someone who doesn't eat human flesh for breakfast.

The rustling increases in volume, and a few seconds after the beast behind the altar appears. It’s definetly not the size of a human, but is it alive? The sun has disappeared from it’s spot on the floor so Elyza's visibility is limited. With a tight grip on her knife – and cursing internally, because she left her pistol in the motorcycle outside the cathedral – she moves closer to her intruder.

 

It has four legs and is carrying something in it’s mouth. A hand? No, a sculpture of a .. Fish? She studies the beast further and realizes slowly…

 

It’s a damn dog.


	2. Finding A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza decides what to do with the dog, and is searching for a new place to stay.

Elyza loosens her grip on the knife, and lets out a sigh in relief as the not-so-dangerous beast moves further in her direction. It moves very slowly, so she crouches, gesturing with open palms that it's okay to approach her. The dog speeds up and seconds later it stands in front of her, drops the fish-sculpture and starts sniffing at her hands.

She smiles, and she takes the sculpture up from the ground. “Thank you for this gift. And don't be scared. I only kill zombies and you look more alive than dead, so don't worry. Are you a she or a.. (she looks under it's stomach) oh, you're definetly a he. Do you mind if I call you Fish?”

She giggles at her own proposal and the dog just looks confused at her. Fish – yup, that's his name now – has mud and dirt all over his body and Elyza can't help but think of how long he must've been out there all alone, trying to survive in this mad world. She pets the dog, while she tries to think of what to do with him.

[Fish looks like a mix of a husky and a labrador](http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images25/SiberianRetrieverSiberianHuskyBlackLabradorMixHybridDogsGarrusPUppy2.jpg), his left eye is clear blue, the other one dark brown. He has labrador ears, but the pattern in the fur is like a husky's. It's honestly one of the cutest dogs, Elyza had ever seen. How dare she leave him here?

“What do you think, bud? Would you like to become my companion? You better be nice, though.. Normally I don't work well with guys but I guess I can make an exception...”  
She smirks and pats Fish on his head. He responds by eagerly wagging his tale.

___________________________________ 

The sun is almost set when Elyza and the dog leaves the cathedral. They better find shelter, before it gets dark, she thinks for herself. Fish has quickly accepted her as his new owner, and follows her every step as they walk towards the motorbike.

“It's your lucky day, Fish! Thank God, I still have the side wagon attached to my bike for extra storage space. Why don't you hop in?”  
She asks Fish, as she gestures him to enter the small wagon. He seems insecure at first but with a little clap on the back, he jumps in.

They're passing a few walkers as Elyza drives through the city. Since the bombings, there haven't been so many of them and mostly they're just passing through. Until today, Elyza considered herself the only citizen here, so there is not much walker-food anyway.  
Fish seems rather unaffected by the walkers, when she turns her head to look at him. He's just sitting, totally windblown, with his tongue flapping onto the right side of his face.  
Maybe she should get him a helmet? A smirk find it's way to her lips. Why is she thinking of him like he's a human being? But the helmet would look hella cute, though.

Finally they came to a yet undiscovered neighborhood. There is plenty of empty houses, but Elyza likes moving from home to home, so she can create the illusion that her days doesn't look the same, and it helps with her growing loneliness and depression. She have been talking to herself so much, that lately she can't tell whether or not she is saying her thoughts out loud.

Which house looks like the whealthiest one? Maybe that one over there with the two carports and a pretentious statue in the front yard? Seriously, it's ridiculous when you think about what mattered before the apocalypse. Such things is absolutely useless now. How on earth are you going to survive with Picasso's “Les femmes d' Alger”? It's not even that pretty, but Elyza has a soft spot for expensive lifehood. She therefore decides that this would be their home for the next week or so.

“I really hope they've installed a back up generator! The zombies would envy our deadly stench. Ugh. I can't even tell what colour your fur has, Fish.”. At the sound of his - although very new - name, combined with the fact that the bike is holding still, he hops off and circle around her as if he were still a little, excited puppy.

When they enter the house, Elyza is blown away by the interior design. The hallway flows into a large, wide staircase with red carpet on the steps, that probably leads up to the private bedrooms. The wallpaper is in classic Anglo-Japanese asymmetrical designs and looks like something from the late 1800s. The hallway is also filled with more statues, and those big vases with some kind of Egyptian motives on them. She walks across the hallway and opens the nearest door on her right. It leads her into a great living room, with a cozy fireplace and some old fashioned furniture.

“I think we are gonna stay here for a little bit longer than first planned, Fish.... I mean, look at this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is indeed Fish The Dog ;). I thought that I'd link to the picture I described him from. Of course Fish is an adult dog, but daaamn that husky/lab mix is a cutie!


	3. Losing Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of loneliness is getting bigger. Elyza is almost losing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than usual. Should I keep writing long chapters? (That would mean longer time between updates). Comment below!  
> TW: Minor alcohol abuse, depression, zombies, use of weapons, blood.

It has been a month since Fish and Elyza moved in the house. The days has mostly been filled with morning runs, bathing and swimming with Fish in the neighbors pool, training in the small gym that’s located in the house’s basement and stuff like that. Providing for themselves hasn’t really been an issue: the same day they moved in, Elyza discovered this big pantry next to the kitchen, which was filled with a shitload of food.

As for walkers, it has been oddly quiet and she hadn’t killed more than five or maybe six in the past weeks. The ominous silence gave her a feeling that its only a matter of time before a big hoard is coming. Luckily Fish is great to have, because he gives her this warning-growl when he hears them. Sometimes when Elyza sits at the kitchen table, she observes him and this one day, she saw how his attention suddenly was directed at something indeterminable outside the house. Ears pointing right up, eyes watching the door, the fur rising on his back and teeth showing, before the first growl finally escapes his mouth. She can't help but think that his senses must've been improved during all the time he spent alone before her. It was a necessity for him to survive and now it's something they both benefit from.

___________

Today is harder than usual, because it’s been exactly one year since she saw her best friend for the last time. When she decided to go to US it was with the hope of a great future. “So much for that one…” She mumbles for herself as she heads downstairs to the small gym, about to prepare for her usual training – except this one might be longer. Every time she has a silent moment she’s on the edge of bursting out with tears. It feels like this big lump in her stomach and throat at the same time. All she sees is Wells standing in front of her, with a smile and the promise of visiting her one day. She remember the guilt she felt, when they said goodbye. " _May we meet again"_ His voice echoes in her mind. They've known each other their entire lives - how could she leave him back there, in the trailerpark with their lousy parents? Wells kept repeating to her that she deserved a better future, that he would be okay. That he would do better than them. Escape from the park as soon as possible. She asked him why he wouldn't go with her to the States? "You're stronger than me, Elyza. Braver than me. I wouldn't last a day over there!" he smiled saying this, but she recalls the severity in his eyes. She understood that he meant every word. 

Elyza shakes her head, as if it would shake the memories out of her brain. She can't afford worrying about Wells now, since she has no way of finding out whether or not he's still alive.  

She tries to save both water and electricity (the house thankfully had a back up generator) and hence the bathing in the neighbors pool. But when she has an unusually tough day like this, she allows herself to listen to her favorite playlist on Spotify over the sound system that allows the music to play in all the rooms. After completing a couple sets of both squats and weightlifting, she puts on gloves and warms up for a boxing sequence. She's jumping from side to side and hitting the air with her fists. Focused, blocking everything else out of her mind. 

Her knuckles hurt, as she punches the bag over and over and a groan escapes her mouth at every hit on the sandfilled body. A Metallica song blasts through the speakers, dictating the rhythm:

 _”(..).. So we cross that line_  
_Into the grips_  
_Total eclipse_  
_Suffer unto my apocalypse_  
_My apocalypse…Go!_

 _Crushing metal, ripping skin_  
_Tossing body, mannequin_  
_Spilling blood, bleeding gas_

 _Mangle flesh, snapping spine_  
_Dripping bloody valentine_  
_Shatter face, spitting glass (…)”_

  
Elyza’s muscles moves in sync with the beat, the sweat dripping through her hair, and further down, following her spine to the lower back. She is well-trained with an athletic, strong figure. The precision and accuracy of her hits pays off from her daily training, practically a ritual to calm her raging mind. The six pack is a surprising benefit.

___________

  
She’s proud of her body. Being in shape is one of the only positive things about her life at the moment. Her crippling depression is in full bloom now and she can’t remember the last time she was sober for more than 24 hours. Every time she finds another zombie, she can’t help but wonder if the release of giving up would be worth it. But fish kept her grounded, gave her a purpose.

Now she came to think of Fish.. Where is he? She looks around the room. Maybe the music was too loud and it scared him away? Elyza takes off her boxing gloves and begins searching for him.

“Fiiish! Fish, where are you?” she shouts out, while putting her t-shirt on and heading upstairs. 

She frowns at how much she stinks of sweat and that sour odor only boxer gloves can have, but it can wait. Right now she has to find him. He hasn’t left her side for a second, since she saw him in the cathedral. She walks around the opulent hallways and the number of rooms he could hide in, seems almost endless. In every room she kneels beside the bed, couch or whatever furniture that's in the specific room. Every time she leaves the room disappointed with a nagging feeling that grows in her stomach.

After searching the entire house, Elyza comes to a horrifying conclusion: Fish is nowhere to be found.

Elyza puts on her black leather jacket and the matching boots before leaving the house. He can’t have gone that far in 20 minutes, she thinks to herself. Elyza frowns as she looks around in the garden and calls the dog’s name. Maybe she should drive around the neighborhood and search for him? Her yelling will definitely attract more than Fish and to be honest, she can’t cope with any walkers coming over for dinner right now. With the motorbike, she can escape from them faster, than if she's on foot.  
Speaking of dead humans. She forgot her shotgun inside and quickly runs into the house to get it. Luckily it’s right beside the front door, so Elyza is outside again in a matter of seconds.

When she stands in front of her beloved scrambler, she hesitates for a moment. It's a loud beast and her girlish yelling is nothing compared to the sound of the machine, when she starts it. On the other side, if she chooses to walk, she might not find him before it gets dark. That last thought is what makes her conclude, that it in the last end would be safer for herself - and Fish - to drive. Elyza puts her shotgun in the holster at the left side of the bike and places her fine ass on the seat. Even in this stressed moment, she still enjoys the feeling of the leather seat against her thighs and the smooth handles under her palms.

She smiles for herself, before putting the keys in the ignition. The engine roars as she takes off.

When she’s looking for him in one of the gardens, she hears a growl nearby. Elyza quickly turns her head in the direction of the sound. She hears another growl, but this time another sound interferes with the sound waves. A .. moan? Scream? She’s not sure, because it’s lower than the other. The blonde turns the motorbike around with a big squeal and head towards the unknown danger.

___________

  
Elyza gets this feeling of dread and excitement at the same time. If it was in fact a scream she heard, it would be her first human interaction in months. “Please don’t die, please don’t die”, she keeps repeating like a form of mantra, as she’s getting closer. 

  
A few seconds later, she sees where the sounds come from. Three walkers is are trying to get inside a truck, where, she assumes, there’s a scared human inside. The driver’s window is halfway open, so the walkers creeping hands are inside the car. The metal cage is bumping slightly from side to side as a result of dead men pushing and crawling on it.

Elyza frowns, stops the engine around 30 feet from the scene. She has to stay calm and focused, so she won’t hit the human by accident. The thought of doing so sends an icy chill down her spine. She aims with her shotgun, taking slow deep breaths while she feels the adrenaline rushing through her veins.  
Dunk.. dunk.. dunk..

Her blood pumps even faster.

Dunk-dunk-dunk.. dunk-dunk-dunk-dunk.

She has an exact aim on one of the walker’s heads. It’s face looks grim and it’s hard to tell whether it had been a man or a woman before. Most of the skin had fallen off it’s face so only thing visible is the rotten flesh behind the skin mask. Before Elyza gets nauseous by the sight, she pulls off the trigger and the head explodes to all sides, leaving a pattern on the trucks front window.

With more confidence, she aims on her next victim.

 _Bang_.

Flesh splatters everywhere, meat suit dropping to the ground.

Next.. Empty eyes, looking directly at her.

_Bang._

Blood painting the truck red, meat lumps sliding down its sides.

Silence.

Elyza lets out a deep sigh, and lowers her weapon. Her hands feels clammy from the cold sweat, she didn’t notice during the shooting. She tries to get a hold on her breath before approaching the still unknown living inside the bloodspattered vehicle.

The current events had taken her thoughts away from Fish for a moment, so she’s slightly confused when she sees him crawling out from under the cab. He must’ve heard the walkers and decided to follow the sound as she did herself, Elyza guesses. He looks ridiculously calm, considering what just happened, and sniffs at the real-dead bodies lying on the ground. Then he looks up and starts wagging his tale at the sight of her. She crouches, nuzzles him behind the ear and whisper, “you didn’t want me to be alone anymore, huh?”

Then Elyza stands, opens the door at the driver’s seat and sees a girl, brunette, around her age lying on the fabric, shaking and whimpering with blood on her face. The brunette looks up and meets the blonde’s eyes. Elyza suddenly feels a strong urge to protect this stranger at all costs. She looks so familiar but Elyza can’t really figure out how, but it’s not important in this moment. She scoops the girl in her arms and drags her out of the truck. Green eyes look up and meets blue. A grateful look and the immediate feeling of trust follows. The blonde smirks and says: “Hey you. My name is Elyza. Don’t worry.. I’m gonna take care of you now.”

A little smile shows at the brunette’s face, as she says with a weak voice:

“T-Thank you. I-I’m Alicia.”

After that, Alicia immediately falls asleep from exhaustion. Elyza carefully places her in the side wagon and puts a blanket over her weak body.  
Fish jumps in and lie down beside the new girl, keeping her body warm as they return to the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally she met Alicia! ;) Luckily or else that alcohol might've taken over completely.


End file.
